Angry All The Time
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: sad one-shot. in some myths, Hermes is married to the goddess Peitho, and so -with my ever so kind heart- thought of a good song that would explain why in the PJatO books, Hermes is single. the song is 'Angry All The Times' by Tim McGraw


**THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! every time this song comes on, I cant help but think of an idea for a story that will become this story!**

1846

Hermes sighed. This would hurt him, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had loved her with all his heart at one time, and for millions of years they had lived happily. But she had grown violent over the years and he couldn't take it.

"Peitho?" he called into his bedroom.

"What?" was what she replied with.

"I have to talk to you."

"So?"

"Can you let me in?" with anyone else, he would trick them into doing so. Or as his wife would, persuade them.

"Why should I? I thought you hated me." she growled. The fight they had last week. It was violent. Not with really with action –though Peitho did throw a plate at Hermes and a few other things- but more verbally. He sighed again, and looked at the floor.

"I have to talk to you." He repeated. The door flew open, revealing a women with silky black hair and amazing green eyes that used to be so happy and joyful. She was wearing a white gown. Peitho, goddess of persuasion. She glared at him. The look in her eyes made a song echo through his head.

_Here we are  
>What is left of a husband and a wife four good kids<br>Who have a way of gettin on with their lives  
>I'm not old but I'm getting a whole lot older every day<br>It's too late to keep from goin' crazy  
>I got to get away <em>

He led her into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Do you remember that day, back in Greece when we first met?" he asked her.

"Don't waste time. Get to the point." She snapped.

"Fine….I hope you know how much I loved you back then….how I thought we would be like forever…."

"Why do you sound-" he didn't let her finish what she was saying.

"It hurts for me to say this, but I don't think we should…..stay…together a-anymore….I've tried to deal with your anger, and I've tried to remember the way you used to be! But I cant take this any more! I can't stand seeing you so mad!" the tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Peitho was confused by this. He always seemed so strong. But now…__

_The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love  
>And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough<br>You ain't the only one who feels like this world left you far behind  
>I don't know why you gotta be angry all the time <em>

"Im not saying any of this because I'm in love with anyone else. Honestly, im not. I don't _want_ to say any of this! But nowadays, you seem like you just can't wait for me to leave, to join Helios or the others who left. That fight last week, I never meant any of what I said. I was confused by how angry you were. I want to old you back….but we can't go back in time. Please understand. I can't stay with you anymore…."__

_Our boys are strong the spittin image of you when you were young  
>I hope someday they can see past what you have become<br>And I remember every time I said I'd never leave  
>But what I can't live with is memories of the way you used to be <em>

"I told you on our wedding day that I'd never leave you. That I'd be yours forever. But I can't take your anger anymore….not when I know the real you…the you from way back when…."__

_The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love  
>And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough<br>You ain't the only one who feels like this world left you far behind  
>I don't know why you gotta be angry all the time <em>

He couldn't say any more. It hurt too much.

"Please remember how much I love you…" he whimpered, before getting up and walking away, back out the door. He wandered around in the gardens for a while, thinking of Peitho.

_Twenty years have came and went since I walked out of your door  
>I never quite made it back to the one I was before<br>And God it hurts me to think of you  
>For the light in your eyes was gone<br>Sometimes I don't know why this old world can't leave well enough alone _

The next day after his talk with his once-loving wife, Hermes went into hiding. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't even take George and Martha with him. So in his depressed and confused state, he wandered around, never able to tear his mind away from Peitho. He couldn't get her out of his head. For a while, he thought about letting his Immortality go and join Helios and the others in death.

For twenty years he stayed hidden, battling with his own thoughts. He avoided the people who went looking for him. He ignored the other Olympians calling his name trying to find him. At one point, he heard Peitho call him. But he didn't dare come out. It may have been a trick. And if she really was calling for him, it was probably because she was forced to.

Camp Half-Blood was losing the Hermes kids. Without Hermes showing himself and loving mortals, no children of his came in. The only one's in the Hermes cabin were the unclaimed kids of other gods.

But then he was found. He had been going out into the woods to river that ran nearby to get a drink, for he was unbearably thirsty after 20 years of not eating or drinking. He was so much weaker. Apollo saw him, and grabbed him before he could run off. The starved god was brought back to Olympus that evening. On the way there, he fell asleep. He hadn't slept for the 20 years he'd been gone. Nightmares of Peitho kept him up all the time. When he woke up, it was three hours sense they landed and Apollo had IVs attached to Hermes. Looking over, the messenger saw Peitho sitting there, looking guilty. __

_The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love  
>And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough<br>You ain't the only one Who feels like this world left you far behind  
>I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time<br>_

As soon as Apollo left Hermes asked Peitho, in a small voice that was weak from not using it for a while, "Why are you angry all the time?" before she could answer, he sang the last line in the song he had stuck in his head when he had his talk with her, 20 years ago. "_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time_."


End file.
